


Slimy Ferret

by IRisEaGLeS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRisEaGLeS/pseuds/IRisEaGLeS
Summary: One-shot from DFW prompt "No matter how many times a snake shed’s his skin, he’ll always be a snake."Ron Weasley stands up and takes the mic at the engagement party for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Will he make a fool of himself again or will redemption be the final ending?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Slimy Ferret

Ron’s mantra when it came to my boyfriend - excuse me, correction, my fiance - is “Slimy Ferret. No matter how many times a snake shed’s his skin, he’ll always be a snake.”

My darling fiance would always reply with, “Watch out Weaslebee, this snake bites. Just as Granger.”

And that is how the toasts began at our engagement party. My ex ribbing my fiance and me somewhere hiding with my best friends. Ginny and Harry gave up trying to appease Ron’s prejudice against all things Slytherin, only stepping in when he makes an absolute fool of himself like that one day in the Ministry Atrium where he swore I was under the Imperious Curse and kept trying to ‘remove it by every means necessary.’

Tonight, my darling Draco was throwing a party - another one of his extravagant events that he does ‘just to show off my beautiful and brilliant girlfriend’ - only to have him, in front of 250 people ranging from the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to one of our new best friends and all-around goofball comedian Greg Goyle, get down on one knee and propose marriage with the kindest, most loving words ever spoken. 

Then the party really began and somewhat drunken toasts were made. When Ron took the mic, I grabbed Harry and Ginny and hid. We all knew what was coming - and it did. But what followed was quite a shock to us all.

“Mione, you have taken that snake and tamed it. You have made him into a decent bloke. You really are the most talented witch ever, if it were just that one feat you accomplished. But nope, you also were there with Harry and me through school and through the war. You are the one who kept us all alive and passing Transfiguration and Potions.” A chuckle was heard by all that we went to school with at that. “You exemplified the bravery of Gryffindor, the brilliance of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, and somehow the ambition of Slytherin. Otherwise, you would not be such a high member of the Ministry at 28. How the Sorting Hat gave you to us when you were eleven, I won’t ever know but I will be grateful. I wish you all the happiness in the world, because there is no one person that deserves it as much as you.   
“Now, Ferret, I address you directly.” Draco stood his ground, proud and statuesque as always. “Ferret, you got the best girl in the world - trust me. I still don’t think you deserve her, but I see you trying to be a better man for her every day. When you two began dating, I hated you. Now, you’re just an annoyance that reminds me that I lost the best thing that could have happened to me. You are an okay bloke, truth be told. I don’t know how much of that is Hermione’s doing and I really don’t care. I just want to see her happy. You make her happier than I ever could. Keep it up, Ferret. Otherwise, I will be right behind Mione to curse your bullocks off.”

He stepped down from the makeshift podium with that. My chin probably was still on the floor - I could never have imagined that Ronald Bilius Weasley would stand up and speak somewhat highly of Draco Malfoy.

I guess Ron finally believes that a snake can change if given the chance.


End file.
